Legend of Zelda: Mountain Saga
by Aura Angel17
Summary: a really Random story about Link having to save Zelda AGAIN! O geeze
1. Relaxing Revolations

Legenda of Zelda:  
The Mountian saga

Chapter 1

Relaxing Revolations

Link and Zelda are standing in the sacread realm after defeating Ganon, they are standing on the triforse the six other sages appear on their pedistals, they look conserned

"What is going on hear Rurau what's wrong?" asked Link, "come on tell me I can take it!" "Link please don't be upset we mean only your wellfair." A soft melodious voice spoke, Link turned around and saw Saria with her sweet smile that smile could calm the fiersest heart. "Link you see . . . some new evil is on the loose." "What!!" Link shrieked, "How could that be we sealed Ganon away forever." "Link," He turned again to see Nabooru's stern face, "this evil threatens the sacred realm which we are in." Zelda and Link, starteled by this news, take a step back. "I know this is surprising to you two, but we have been contonplaiting these enemies return." Rurau said with an eerily calm tone. "Who are these colperates, I want answers now!!" Zelda chimed in angerly, "Tell us now, I am the leader of the sages and your princess, I demand answers from you, all of you!!"

Rurau spoke with clarity, yet unsettelled emotions could be felt in his tone. "Five Hundred years ago when, the goddesses made the world they also created the six tempels in which the elements themselves sproted forth from the center, the heart of the tempel. They were sprites, avatars of the element set on this earth to watch the tempel and protect it's sorce of power. They soon became very weak from the constent attempts of invasion on the tempels. Nayru created the seven sages. Except for an exception. . . Well actually It was more like four exceptions!!!" . . .

"I think that is enough introduction for now Rurau." A mystirious voice called out from the depths of the sacred realm. "Who's thear?" asked Link. "Oh!, he sounds mad, maybe we should kill him hear and now." A second voice said. "No!! you fool then our little demons won't have any fun, didn't your mother teach you anything about sharing?" A third voice retortes. "Well I aggree, not an normal move on my behalf, but hey what the hell." A fourth voice joins in the arggument. "Stop it all of you!!" the first voice said, "We haven't been properly intriduced to our new meat." "If you lay your hands on this child you'll regret it, I swear to Din!!" All of a sudden the pedistals beneth; Saria, King Duriana, Nabooru, and Rurau are lighted the pedistal's colors. "I told you It would be rude, Rurau that we don't introduce ourselves to our new meat." Then Rurau, Nabooru, Duriana, and Saria are sucked down into the pedistals, Link and Zelda can no longer feel the sages presens.  
"What the hell have you done with them you creep!!" Zelda pleaded in tears. "Oh don't cry my dear they aren't dead whell at least not now they aren't" The third voice said. "Well let us intorduce ourselves" the first voice said, then the pedistal which had sucked up Rurau lifted into the air and a body landed on it the pedistal then lowed slowly revealing the person. "I am Jordan sorcerrer of Light, I have banished Rurau to a land of dark!" This was the voice of the Fouth person. Then the pedistal which sucked up King Durian rose up and another person landed as it lowered the voice of the second person spoke. "I am Rudy sorcerrer of Fire, I have banished Durian to a land of Water!" As the pedistal of Saria rose Link drew his sword ready to decapitate who ever came down. The third voice spoke up as the pedistal decended it said, "I am Tony sorcerrer of the Forest, I have banished Saria to a land of destruction!" Then Link brought his sword crashing down on Tony, but it was stopped mid-air, he looked around and noteced that Nabooru's pedistal slowly decending as the The first voice called out, "Don't try it Link you are not even close to having the powers close to ours, I am Patrick sorcerrer of the Spirt and I have banished Nabooru to a land of Soullessnes and I will take youre lover's soul to."

Patrick reach his hand out pointing to Zelda her body started to glow purple, Link couldn't move his sword was still stuck in place, he was tugging and pulling at his sword, but it would not budge the Zelda's soul was sucked into a ball shape in Patrick's hand. "You better let her out of thear or I'll....I'll" Link gurnted, "You'll what?" another voice said. Link turned and say a woman dressed like Nabooru, but she was not like Nabooru's people she was much different almost an opposit to them. "Why what a wonderfull suprise, you finaly showed up!!" Jordan spoke with a laugh, "at least I'm hear right?, so Patrick is this the morron you talked about?" she smirked "You shut your mouth!" Impa said in a rage, she then powered up and formed an energy made out of the shadows aroud her in her hands was a huge blast she shot this shadow blast at the woman. "ha!!" the woman caught it with one hand she then opened her mouth and swallowed the ball. The woman's eyes glowed red and Link could see the pure evil in her eyes, Link shreiked in fear, "who the fuck are you and why are you five doing this." Rudy stepped off his pedistal and walked toward Link, Link began to quiver in his frozen position he could feel the emptiness and darkness inside of Rudy it was like nothing he had ever felt before it was like these people had no soul what so-ever, all except Patrick.  
"Link if you realy want to realse Durian I'll let you in on a little secreat." Rudy motions to Link to move closer, Link still frozen is suddenly relased from the spell, he then leans in suspiciously, but curious. Rudy says "If you jump into that pedistal over thear the one I steped off from you will be sent to a world made especially for Durian, he is emprisened somewhere in there I'll wait for you there." "Rudy!!!" Patrick chimed in angerly, "What the hell are you doing telling our secreats like that!!!" Link very confused, looks around and contimplates his problem, he realy needed to save all of his friends, but what does Rudy have instore for him in this magical reallm. Then Rudy flew up in the air leaving behind a trial of fire in the air, he then plumited into Durian's pedistal it then started glowing red. When Link looked around the other four were gone. So Link walked over to the pedistal took a deep breath and jumped in.


	2. The Beach of Suwana

Legend of Zelda:  
The Mountain Saga

Chapter 2

The Beach of Suwana

Link landed on a beach he sat up and looked around the mountains were behind him and an endless ocean in front of him just then the clouds covered up the horizon, and Rudy's Face began to appear  
"Well, well, well. I'm glad to see you weren't too chicken to jump in my portal,  
well as you can see your in a very mystirous place Link, a place lacking in the Fire Department." Rudy sneakered and the clouds claped with thunder and lightning. "Where is Durian? I want to know where he is right now!" Link shouted.  
"Well, there now, everything is going to be allright, he's fine, how long he stays that way is up to you, another out burst like that and I can't be held responsible for what happens to him. Now I promisse he is in here some where, it's up to you to find him." "Tell me where he is you little shit!" "Oh come now Link, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you where he is, you'll have to find out yourself, well anyways, I'll be waiting for you in the temple, if you can find it, hope your not afraid of water." Rudy sneakers again and clapes of lightning and thunder dance in the clouded sky as they ring through the air the clouds begin to disipate.  
"Come Back hear and fight me! Shit! Now where to go, well I guesse a walk along the beach can't hurt." Link began walking along the beach as the waves crashed in along side him, he walked further and further he was begining to wonder if there was anyone on this island at all, just then a glass bottle driffted up onto the shore by Link's feet he picked it up and looked inside, it was a massage, Link decided to keep it incase it belonged to someone, just then a little girl came running out to Link.

"Hi, nice to meet you mister my name is Flana I'm the Princess here on this Island and you have just been given a great honor." Flana greated him with joy and a beautiful smile on her face.  
"I have..? and what is that?" Link asked very confused.  
"The Message silly, the ocean has granted you a message in a bottle." Flana said this as though everyone was supose to know that the ocean sends messages.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but so what messages in bottles are usually from people who are out at sea, they usually are ment for someone they care about." "Not these Messages, these Messages are literly from the ocean. Very few people are blessed enough to recive a message from the ocean, even those few who do recieve a message can't read or inturpret it. Take a look, can you understand it?" Link opens the bottle and opens the message, but it was written in some weird language, that he had never seen before. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't understand it at all I've never seen a language like this before." "It's ok Mister, and you don't have to call me Princess you can just call me Flana,  
but since you are so polite and such a gentlemen, I will inturpret it for you." "Really! You can read this language?" "Sure, I mean you can't be Princess and not understand the language of the ocean around your Island now can you?" "No, I guesse not!' Link chuckeled a little, "So what does it say?" "Well you have to give it to me first knuckle head otherwise I can't read it." Link handed it over with a slight smile on his face. "ok well it says speargues onson marugeus lingas folsit borvic noticause ganzotvonspellus mingnons sleing ofeous woentes yentous, quantuspostirous onson ow yuw euo opa mavocnouse, onson uwn yontonwo nivontin owan llowl vimsa questue onson s ucki... It stops there,  
but it's a preatty important message." "Well? What does it say?" "Oh right sorry, well it says it's addressed to you and someting about the ocean's minions attacking the temple and destroying it, and it says something else about you setting him free, and something else about the soulless one and thats about all I can get from it." "I thought you said you could read it?" "and I did read it, I just can't understand it all I haven't finished my lessons on the ocean language yet, give me a break will ya' I'm just the Princess!" "Is there anyone who can read it?" "Of cource, my mom the queen, but you have to have a special invitation to enter our land so here you go." Flana gave Link a piece of royal paper decreaing him entry to the royal town. "Well I should be going now, don't get lost out hear, it is very easy to when you don't know how to get into the town, you'll be going around in circles all day. all you have to do is walk straight exactly twenty paces towards the ocean and then on your twentith pace turn left and head straight into the mountains." "Are you jokeing me I can't walk into mountains, I'll be squished!" "No silly, the mountain will open and reviel our town, sheesh it's really obviouse your not from around here, so I'll give you another tip, don't act like you've been actting otherwise, you'll never be able to survive in our town, as you can tell, we don't like outsiders and no one will help you if they know your from the outside,  
so it's best just to lay low and not ask too many questions ok?" "Ok thank you Princess!" "I told you not to call me Princess! it's Flana ok?" "Ok Flana, I'm sorry I'll rember next time!" "Ok bye Mister, I'll see you soon!" With that Flana dissapeared and so Link thought 'what the hell' and followed Flana's directions to a T and soon found himself in. . .


End file.
